


Down Time

by nix_this



Category: MythBusters, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Damn Scotty's Hot, Fuck Yeah Mythbusters!, Gen, Spock and Science OTP, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_this/pseuds/nix_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MYTHBUSTERS AU! Scotty is Adam, Spock is Jaime and featuring Chekov as the adorable intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/gifts).



  
"I could hang out here all day!" Scotty pronounced with glee, wriggling against the duct tape that was holding him fast against the suspended plywood board. He shot a grin to the camera, held it, waiting for the cut signal from Sulu. When he got it, he let himself sag down into his bonds while the crew busied themselves with shutting down the shoot.

It was liberating, hovering above the ground, trusting to the laws of physics and Spock's detailed calculations on the yield strength and elasticity of every handyman's secret weapon. He fancied this curious weightlessness would be akin to zero gravity. And, oh, wouldn't that be a grand idea for a show?

He called out for his perky young assistant: "Chekov!"

"Yes, Mister Scott?" The lad sounded a bit breathless, as if he'd been running some distance. Which was odd, since the purple and black Keds hadn't moved from their spot at Scotty's left since the experiment had started.

"I need you to get someone from NASA on the phone," Scotty said, dismissing the matter. "I want to bust the anti-gravity pen myth next season!"

"Of course, Mister Scott!" Chekov's shoes finally moved, and it seemed the rest of the crew was clearing out with him. Except for Spock, whose practical steel-toed boots didn't so much as twitch in the mass exodus.

"The anti-gravity pen?" Spock's voice was grave and level as ever, but Scotty'd been working with him too long--even before they'd elected to blow things up once a week in the name of Science--to not know that one arched brow was near touching the fringe of the bowl-cut beneath his beret.

"Oh, aye," Scotty said, "it was a joke that went around ages ago, been around since the Space Race." He shifted a little, delighted by the fastness of the tape's hold on him. Spock seemed to be in no hurry to release him, he may as well enjoy it. Scotty closed his eyes and let himself float on as he continued, "It goes: US astronauts were having a spot of trouble writing reports in space, the ink in the pens being as affected by zero-gravity as everything else. NASA supposedly spent hundreds of thousands of dollars, millions maybe, developing an anti-gravity pen that would work in space."

He could hear the rustle of clothing as Spock crouched, voice coming clearer and closer as he asked: "And the myth?"

He shuffled closer yet and Scotty shivered, but kept his eyes shut, feeling Spock's hot breath over his face. It was almost like a dream that way, as uncontrollable and surreal as any nocturnal flight of fancy. He was helpless, and still he felt safer than he'd ever been, hovering like a state-of-the-art chopper over uncertain ground. His inhale was only a touch shaky as he continued, "When they finally got a working prototype, a few of the lads took to bragging about it, asking the Russkies if they'd solved the problem yet." He paused for a beat, and grinned.

Ever the perfect straight man, Spock took his cue like a champ. "And the Russians?"

Scotty giggled. "Said they'd been using a pencil the whole time and it was working just fine."

"Interesting."

Scotty opened his eyes and turned his head to glare at Spock. "Hey, now," he said. "Don't give me the _interesting_ bullocks! You only say _interesting_ when you think I'm being daft."

Spock's lips twitched to the left. The bastard was _laughing_ at him. "Not entirely accurate. I'm certain the networks will approve the skit."

"Skit? Skit?" Scotty had to ask it twice to properly register his offense. "It's a valid debunking! We'll try out the regular pens, the prototype, and the pencil and pitch it to see who really won the space race. It'll be hilarious!"

"Indeed," Spock agreed, with just enough of a pause that Scotty knew that he wasn't done with his teasing. "The fact that this 'myth' will allow you to play with the anti-gravity simulators at NASA has no bearing on your enthusiasm, of course."

"None what-so-ever," Scotty lied happily, "I am a dedicated Engineer and a Scientist in pursuit of the truth."

Spock hummed and laid himself on the ground beneath Scotty's swaying platform. Scotty closed his eyes and braced himself for the release. When the platform starting swinging in earnest instead, his eyes popped open to see Spock tracking the arch of his swing with a tiny smile on his face.

"You enjoy being weightless, Montgomery," Spock said softly. "Your delight was obvious through the entire experiment and again, now."

Scotty blushed, not really embarrassed by it so much as at being so transparently caught out. Still, an appreciation for the rush of disembodiment was hardly the worst thing that Spock knew of him after so many years--they'd met in Uni, after all. "Aye," he admitted, just as soft. "I don't know that it is something I can describe with just words, but it's like flying, or floating maybe would be more precise."

"And you enjoy being able to experience that level of release."

"What man doesn't long for a little freedom from gravity?" Scotty asked philosophically. He shuffled against the layers of tape and settled again.

Spock nodded. "I, too, see the appeal."

"It's certainly better than the time we got you soused on creme eggs and set you to running on the treadmill," Scotty said on a laugh.

"Indeed." Spock smiled at the memory--they'd both damn near pissed themselves when they'd reviewed that footage. It so happened that Vulcans weren't immune to giddiness after all, it just took a wee bit of coaxing and a whole lot of chocolate. Spock reached his hand up to the silver tape at Scotty's shoulder and gave him another strong push out, like they were kids at a playground. "Perhaps I should leave you secured here for a while longer?"

Scotty scanned Spock's face closely, seeing no mockery, just the easy affection of their years of friendship. He did not think he could work so well with another. Spock was brilliant, really, and the best partner a man could possibly have when you got to blow things up for a living, his thoroughness and attention to detail a fine offset to Scotty's more whimsical curiosities. Really, they suited each other to the ground.

"Yeah," Scotty said, finally. "I would not mind that at all."

Spock nodded and shuffled out from under him, somehow managing to make the movement graceful. "I will return in a quarter hour to cut you free," is what Spock said. The 'have fun' was implied when Spock gave him a shove so hard, it set the chains to creaking, before leaving.

Knowing Spock as he did, Scotty could assume the pendulous swings were calculated to last exactly fifteen minutes. Scotty smiled and settled himself in, surrendering to rush of disembodied weightlessness with a happy sigh.

He could hardly wait for next week, when he could return the favour for Spock. You wouldn't think it to look at Spock, but his best mate had a serious love for making things go boom.

He let himself drift, dreaming of explosions and chain reactions and dodging debris as he swayed through the air.

Life truly was grand.

 _fin_

**Author's Note:**

> And this is what happens when I sit down determined to write super dark dub-con Sherlock fic...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Max! You've certainly waited long enough (<3) (Also, thanks for the fabulous Beta job. You are candy!)
> 
> I may write more in this 'verse because it was just so bloody fun! Maybe executive producer Jim Kirk can come in and complicate things for Spock? Maybe Adorable Intern Chekov can start up a hot pursuit of poor, naive Scotty, kicking off a thrilling spiral of age-difference angst and inadvisable experiments with liquor? Maybe more things can blow up for Science? \o/ YAY SCIENCE!
> 
> [The Fisher Space Pen](http://www.snopes.com/business/genius/spacepen.asp) is an actual thing. Sadly this myth has already been busted, but I don't think that would stop Scotty from proving it on air. You know, for science. ;)


End file.
